


Day 38 - Movie Night

by ReneeLaRoux



Series: A Year In The Life [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Feelings, Films, Idiots in Love, M/M, Movie Night, Popcorn, Reincarnation, Resurrection, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeLaRoux/pseuds/ReneeLaRoux
Summary: “I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to introduce you to movie night,” Merlin set a tray on the coffee table. “This is a quintessential modern human experience!” He flopped down on the sofa beside Arthur, who was giving the bowl filled to the brim with fluffy white things a suspicious sniff.Arthur's first movie night, revelations, and a nearly kiss.





	Day 38 - Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks and lots of love to everyone leaving such lovely comments, and all the kudos. I really appreciate it, and I love feedback!

     “I can’t believe it’s taken me so long to introduce you to movie night,” Merlin set a tray on the coffee table. “This is a quintessential modern human experience!” He flopped down on the sofa beside Arthur, who was giving the bowl filled to the brim with fluffy white things a suspicious sniff.

     “That’s popcorn,” Merlin told him, grabbing a handful and tossing a few buttery kernels into his mouth. Arthur copied him. Merlin giggled when Arthur’s eyes widened. “Good?” Arthur nodded.

     “Ok, I’ve decided on The Princess Bride for your first movie night. Classic, one of my favorite films. And you might appreciate the setting,” Merlin pressed a button on the tiny remote in his hand and the TV came to life. Arthur was still getting used to the television, and it fascinated him. Merlin used his magic to lower the lights, and they curled up, popcorn bowl between them, to watch the film.

     Merlin was relieved when Arthur appeared to understand the humor, laughing without being prompted by Merlin. And he could tell when the man was getting into a fight scene, because he would lean forward, elbows on knees, and watch with wide eyes and a small smile on his pouty lips.

     Unsurprisingly, Merlin spent most of the film watching Arthur in the semi-darkness. He always took an opportunity to study his former king. He was distracted by the way Arthur carefully lifted individual popcorn kernels to his mouth, or how his lips enclosed over the straw of his beverage. His smile was the best part. So engrossed was he that he somehow missed Arthur moving closer. He knew the movie by heart – Inigo was running through the castle hunting the Six-Fingered Man. The more intense the scene became, the closer Arthur got. By the time the wounded Inigo had fatally stabbed his foe, Merlin and Arthur were sitting shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, empty popcorn bowl at their feet. Merlin couldn’t help but revel in the warmth Arthur’s body was emanating. He could feel the muscles in Arthur’s thighs flexing as he tensed up or shifted on the couch, and that alone nearly got Merlin in trouble. He forced himself to turn back to the movie – he needed to get his hormones under control. Now.

     He succeeded for a while, until the kiss at the end of the film. He could practically feel Arthur’s eyes shifting to his face. They were still touching. In the semi-darkness, he turned to meet his gaze. How was it that even in the faint glow of the television, Arthur’s eyes were still the bluest blue he’d ever seen? Why were his pouty lips _so_ pouty, so tempting? And why, for all that was sacred, was Arthur looking at him like _that_ , like a starving man desperate for sustenance. The man didn’t move, but Merlin could have sworn his gaze dipped between his eyes and mouth. He’d never seen this look on Arthur’s face, and it was doing things to Merlin. Arthur’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips. Merlin could feel himself leaning in, breath coming in shallow pants.

     He hadn’t travelled an inch when his mobile phone began ringing loudly. Merlin jumped up and yanked it from his pocket, desperate for the opportunity to flee the scene. It was work, asking if he could switch shifts with another A&E doctor the following day. He agreed and once the schedule was finalized, he hung up and returned to the living room. Arthur was gone. Oh no, Merlin thought. His concern was short-lived; Arthur had taken their dishes to the kitchen, where he was dutifully cleaning them. Another surprise in this journey of reeducating Arthur – he actually did chores. Without being asked. Without saying a peep. Merlin came into the kitchen and began wiping down the already spotless counter.

     “So…” he began awkwardly. “How did you like your first movie night?” Arthur smiled up at him.

     “I thought it was nice. I enjoyed the film, and the popcorn was tasty, and…” his voice trailed off as he scrubbed the bowl. Merlin could hear the unspoken comment, the one about the almost-kiss.

     “Who called?” Arthur asked quietly. Interpretation: _who interrupted our moment?_

     “The hospital,” Merlin said casually, “I’ll be working tomorrow night. But I’ll have Saturday and Sunday off.”

     “That’ll be nice,” Arthur set the last glass in the dish drainer. They stood for a moment, neither looking at the other. Finally Merlin couldn’t stand it.

     “Look, Arthur,” he began, “About earlier, on the couch-“Arthur raised his hand to stop him.

     “It’s fine, Merlin, really.” He said, smiling softly. “I think you did the right thing,”

     “Really?” Merlin blinked at him.

     “Yes. This is all so new to me,” he gestured to his surroundings. “I’m still trying to figure things out.”

     “Like?” Merlin gently pressed. Arthur sighed. Gathering up all his courage, he looked into Merlin’s crystal eyes.

     “You. Us. This,” he said. “I’m still coming to terms with the fact that I think of you as more than a friend.” His voice was quivering by the time he finished his speech, and his hands were fidgeting with the dish towel. Merlin’s heart was racing. Was this real? Did Arthur just really confess to having feelings for him?

     _Calm yourself, Emrys. Can’t you see he’s five seconds from a panic attack?_

     Merlin shook himself and turned Arthur toward him, gently placing his hands on the man’s muscular shoulders.

     “Arthur. Look at me. I can’t imagine what you’re experiencing right now, or how frightening and stressful it all must be.” He smiled reassuringly. “I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want or aren’t ready for. Take your time figuring things out. I will always be here, regardless of what you decide is right.”

     “Does that mean that you have feelings for me too?” Arthur nearly whispered.

     “I do. I always have,” the sorcerer admitted. “But you’ve always been first and foremost my friend. And if that’s all you ever want to be, then I will still be the happiest man on earth. Just as long as you’re here with me. That’s all I need.”

     In a rare display of affection, Arthur pulled Merlin in for a hug. The kind that reaches deep to your soul and puts all the broken pieces back together. It was warm and strong, and Merlin’s very bones ached with the rightness of the embrace. He enjoyed it for as long as Arthur held on, quietly inhaling the spicy sweetness of the man, the perfect mixture of body wash and Arthur. He willed his heart to stop it’s gallop as Arthur pulled back, a sheepish blush on his lovely face.

     “Thank you Arthur,” was all Merlin could say. He squeezed Arthur’s hand before gliding off to his room. Arthur stood in the kitchen for a few more minutes, trying to make sense of what just happened.

     With tears of utter contentment still in his eyes, Merlin went to sleep that night dreaming of his golden king.

 


End file.
